swordsandsandalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Antares
SaS2 = Emperor Antares is the 18th Champion and final boss in Swords and Sandals II: Emperor's Reign. He is the final threat of the tournament: Emperor's Throne. Story Brandor’s greatest villain and the scourge of many gladiators, Antares used the Arena at Doomtrek to enslave, kill and create and army of undead warriors with the purpose of unleashing a great crusade on the realm of Brandor. Antares’ early years are mostly unknown, though it is believed he came from the dark lands of Eldor Hath, far to the south. A mighty necromancer, he lost his body when an immortality ritual went wrong. He first made his name in Swords and Sandals: Pirate Lords, unleashing a small skeleton army on the small island nations of the Four Oceans in order to find an elixir which could bring his flesh back. He grew in power in this land grab, and did battle with the young knights Sir Belgrave and Baron Wolfgang on numerous occasions, though he himself was not the power he would become. In the year 589 CM, he arrived in Doomtrek, overthrow the Arena’s former master HeChaos. His plans would eventually be undone by an unnamed Gladiator (you) and the great sorcerer Bargle. Upon his defeat, he could not be killed – for he had a demonic pact with Zeerzabahl, but he was greatly weakened in the form of a magical mist. In this moment, Bargle captured his essence in the first thing he could find, a jewelled chalice. The chalice shattered into 5 pieces, which Bargle buried under the mountains of Suul’s Gateway. Finally, it has come to this. The Legendary Emperor Antares now stands before you. Slay him to become the greatest gladiator the world has known. Appearance Antares is a black-haired man who is fully equipped of Imperial armour, except the shield. He wears a intimidating helmet and wields an imperial blade. In-Battle Statistics * Royal statistics Trivia * He is one of the champions who doesn't really have disadvantages. * He has an armour superior to the best armour the player can have. ** All of his equipments are specific to him, except the shield. * All parts of his armour looks like the armour the player gets from the Golden Shield except more powerfull and the color is changed.(For example his breastplate looks like Conqueror and his shoulderguards looks like Automaton's) * It is possible for other Gladiators to have his Armour on Albeit its extremely rare to see another Gladiator have his Armour on Interestingly theres also a Emperors shield which has (316) Armour points it has no image just like Centurion shield None and Undefined shields |-| SaS3 = Fallen Emperor Antares is the 23rd Champion in Swords and Sandals III: Solo Ultratus. Taunt Quote : "I have returned, this world shall be mine!" Victory Quote: "Tremble, mortal, for you shall not find respite in death." Story After his defeat at the Battle of Phaetor, Antares lived on, for the undead Emperor could not be killed by mortal men. With the help of the sorcerer Bargle and King Lionel, he was sealed away in a prison deep under the earth and shackled with powerful magic chains. However, true evil cannot be contained… The arrival of the Automatons in Brandor caused powerful shockwaves through the land. Antares tore through his bonds and reppeared in the lands once more. Though his powers are much weakened, Antares continues to sap the life energy from those around him. If he defeats you, he will have the power he need to resume his unholy Crusades. You MUST stop him ! Fallen Emperor Antares has enjoyed huge celebrity status since a cameo as the final Arena Champion in SaS2 Appearance Antares is now a purplish skeleton. He is mainly equipped of Imperial armour and wields an Empire blade, a sword with two blades held in the middle, resembling a bow. In-Battle Statistics * Good Agility * Fire Resistance * Relatively Slow, especially with sluggish Trivia * His helmet is probably a deteriorated version of his original helmet. * Fire spells heals him. Category:Swords and Sandals 2 Category:Swords and Sandals 3 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Arena Champions Category:Males